I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a two part adhesive system characterized by rapid curing and long shelf life as well as to a process for the adhesive bonding of surfaces therewith.
II. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Multi-part ethylenically unsaturated adhesive systems useful for rapidly bonding surfaces are known in the art. Most of these systems are based on the use of polymerization accelerators which are used to increase the rate of cure of the unsaturated monomeric base. Until recently, however, it has been difficult to obtain a stable, innocuous accelerator system for acrylate-based adhesive systems. The latter systems are desirable for their ease and flexibility in formulation and application as well as for the desirable tensile strength and heat resistant properties of the cured bond. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,591,438 to Toback et al. and 3,616,040 to Toback present multi-part adhesive systems comprising a peroxy-catalyzed acrylate monomer and an accelerating agent containing an aldehyde-amine condensation product. Further, my copending application, Ser. No. 715,529 filed Aug. 18, 1976, discloses a two-part system wherein a copper-saccharin-p-toluenesulfinic acid salt inter-reaction mixture catalyzes the polymerization of an acrylic monomer.